A Frozen Rebel
by XxNightClassxX
Summary: FROZEN AU Ever heard the legend of the winter queen? Now see the true story behind the tale. Princess Ezra was blessed with the beautiful powers of winter, but can she control them? To protect her sister, Sabine and her friends Hera, Zeb and Caleb, she must or fear will be her enemy. But as queen, can she stand up against the dark forces that wish her kingdom's downfall? -HIATUS :(
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

In the thick mists of the morning, two figures paced themselves through the clouds as a kingdom appeared in the distance. A small boy, no older than 5, ran in circles around a mid-age women. An excited grin stretched across his features as the women smiled warmly down upon him.

"Caleb, calm yourself, don't you wish to meet the princess?" The boy, Caleb, paused in running before turning to curiously question the women.

"Yes, but I don't understand Miss Depa." He blinked owlishly up at her. She smiled before bending down to his level.

"If you hasten and waste your energy now, how will you be able be able to talk to the princess?" Depa inquired gently to the young boy.

"The _queen,_ " Depa pulled back ever so slightly, shocked before she smiled as his words settled in her mind.

"Oh?" she laughed, understanding what he meant before the answer even arrived.

"Yes, when I'm older I'll always be there for her, treat her like a queen, not princess. She's a _queen,_ " Depa smiled warmly at Caleb, who stood unaware of the real meaning behind his words. Depa nodded before standing back up to continue walking with Caleb, who grabbed her hand and began hastening towards the kingdom once again, just as moments before.

"Very well then my child. I'll see to it you keep your promise," She hushed towards him in gentle teasing, though he remained unaffected, still desperate to meet the little girl, who had been the hot topic of gossip for months now.

"So why have we come here today?" a young child, around the age of eight, questioned as she glanced up to her father.

He smiled down as they finally reached the palace and passed through the gates.

"Because the king and queen have finally had a child to become heir to the Lothal throne." Brown eyes widened in realisation before silence took over. The two continued forward, the guards greeting them before escorting them to the royal family.

A baby cooed as her mother gently toyed with her blue curly wisps of hair, a deep blue unlike any seen. Blue eyes sparkled in curiosity as more voices consumed the air within the room.

"Good morning, I hope your journeys here were pleasant?" A man moved in front of her, darting her attention towards him as he walked over to four new beings. A mid-age women and man, alongside a girl with fair skin, wide brown eyes and wavy brown hair. Another boy right next to her, stormy grey eyes, brown shoulder length hair and tan skin. The boy suddenly nudged forward before falling over, his face flushing a bright red.

The child giggled in excitement as all eyes suddenly drew to her, giggling harder, she threw her small, pudgy hands over her eyes, as if to shield her from sight, her light violet dress fluffing up around her.

"Is that her?! Is that the princess? Can I meet her? Please!" The boy's frantic questions and pleas echoed above her before several footsteps thudded across the ground.

"I like you a lot princess, you're really pretty." The baby pulled her hands to catch the eyes of the boys peering down at her. She giggled once again as she reached out for him, his eyes widened in excitement before glancing away.

"Can I hold her? Pleaseeeeeeeee?" The adults smiled at each other before Depa walked over to Caleb and the princess as she instructed on how to hold her gently while they sat down in the rocking chair beside her cradle.

The king and queen smiled in pure bliss as Caleb cooed at the child before the little girl, Hera, ran over to join in. Her father standing beside the parents as Depa talked to the children in hushed tones.

 _Everything would be fine…_

 ***TIME SKIP – 3 YEARS LATER***

"Again, again!" Ezra giggled as Caleb ran around, swinging his wooden sword left and right.

"Form 3 and forward!" He charged at the 3 year old who squealed in delight before running away, frost spiralling under her footsteps, taking the forms of giant snowflakes.

"Save me Hera, save me!" The brunette appeared in front of Caleb, a small silver dagger poking at his sword. Her brown hair falling down her back in two braids emerald, green stripes ribboning in them.

"Cease thy solider, halt!" Her fringe pinned back, loosening even more. Her green eyes glinted in suppressed laughter. The blue hair girl hid behind her, giggling as Caleb raised his eyebrow at the challenge.

"CHARGE!" Caleb lashed forward, dropping his 'weapon' by his side and tackling both girls to the floor, their laughter ran free through the castle's halls.

"Caleb." A single call rang out from the doorway; Caleb looked to see his guardian, Miss Depa, waiting for him. His smile vanished at the sight, knowing he had to leave. The girls looked up curiously, though Hera now 11 understood.

"Hera," The voice of her father cut through to her as well. But without hesitation, she moved from the group and over to her awaiting parent. Caleb however took time moving. Had it really been 3 days? They came here at the news of the new impending baby, Ezra's sister. The children keeping each other company while the adults could not devote it themselves.

Caleb and Hera looked at each other, both knowing that they had to go, though it tore them apart. The three children having basically almost grown up together. Ezra sat in the middle, the knowledge slowing dawning on her that her friends were leaving, tears pricked at her eyes. Caleb having spot this, stopped moving towards Depa and raced back to her.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Don't cry." He whispered brushing her frozen tears away as frost ferns spiralled beneath them. Noticing this, Caleb poked at her tummy, resulting in a laugh before poking again and again as her laughs broke out across the room, snowflakes falling gently with the wind.

"More!" Ezra through her hands into the air as blue sparkles flew across, her eyes lighting up in joy. The two parents smiling at exchange, knowing very well who was the creator, _Ezra._ From at least six months old, she held a gift of ice and snow. Winter magic glowed in her heart, full of such joy and innocence. Her powers only growing with age, starting with sparkles and few snowflakes now to full snow and ice.

"Hahahahaha!" The children laughed in delight as the room began to turn into a small winter wonderland before-

"Ezra," Her head snapped up to meet the warm and tired orbs of her parents. Rested in her mother's arms was a small orange bundle of blankets. Her mother moved closer to reveal her sister, violet blue hair flat against her temple, her eyes screwed shut as she slept.

"Ezra this is your baby sister, Sabine" Sabine cooed gently in her sleep before turning away into her mother's chest. Ezra giggled.

"Now she's going to need her big sister, you have to protect her at all costs." The little girl's eyebrows furrowed in all serious as she took this in before nodding solemnly, the 3 year old understanding to her best abilities. Her parents smiled in bliss, Ezra would be a great sister to Sabine.

 ***2 YEARS LATER***

For the who-knows-how-many time Caleb walked into the Lothal Castle, the eerie silence screaming at him to find Ezra. A hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to jump a mile high.

"Hahahahaha! You should have seen your face!" _Hera_. Of course, while sitting at the oldest age of 13, she still could not resist some childish acts like these. Caleb turned to face her, taking in her appearance, two thick, loose and long braids of brown fell down her back to her waist. Emerald green shining in them, her bright green eyes sparkling in humour. Fair skin dotted with few, sparse freckles. He raised an eyebrow before talking.

"I'm going to assume you just arrived too?" She nodded, her pulled back fringe bouncy on top of her head, a few strands falling forward.

"Hmm, any clues on Ezra?" Her head shook, moving forward, her favourite dress flowing behind her, cut off at the shoulders, billowing down her arms in puffy white sleeves before pulling together at her wrists, it parted away at the main of it. Starting off white then branching into faded orange down to her ankles, revealing her boot-covered feet.

"This way, come on!" Her hand waved with her as she ran away, Caleb jolted before following to keep up. A smooth and simply, clean cut green shirt puffed out. Pacing down the halls, his black boots stomped against the ground.

"Keep up puffy pants!" His cheeks burned red. Looking down at his, surprisingly still white pants.

"They are not!" A scream halted from in front of them as they crashed into another being, a huge one too. Glancing up to see a very tall boy, looking to be around about Hera's age only huge. His glowing green eyes narrowing before he walked away. Ruffed black hair spiked up from all kinds of directions, a simple grey shirt and brown pants matched with black boots covered his attire.

"Come on Zeb that was fun!"

"Yeah, Fun!" Ice shot out and exploded on Zeb, turning him into a giant snowman. Two little girls appeared by a doorway, their expressions blank before bursting into smiles as they fell to the ground laughing.

The two visitors smiled in confusion and relief, well recognising the girls. Ezra now quickly catching up height at 5 years old, her dark navy blue hair, now much longer, pulled back into a royal bun but fluffed out in all directions nowadays, tanned skin starting from her bare feet following up to her strangely orange dress, the sleeves puffed around her shoulders and ended there.

Sabine on the other hand, her short but growing violet hair stuck outwards in all directions possible, most likely glued there by ice. White long sleeved dress covered her form but for how long it would remain 'white' was the question. Sabine loved colour a bit too much.

"CALEB!" Ezra saw fit to tackle Caleb to the ground upon her sighting of him. A small tone of giggles followed from behind as Sabine toddled after her big sister, reaching for Hera. At only two, her knowledge of running came short for the time being.

"I missed you," She murmured into his shirt, Caleb laughed gently and held her close, both unmoving from the supposedly comfortable ground. Until someone cleared their throat that is, Ezra groaned, standing up alongside Caleb and gesturing to the boy Zeb.

"Guys this is Zeb, Zeb meet Hera and Caleb." The boy in question, Zeb, smirked at her display of irritation.

"Nice to meet you," He moved past and shook Caleb's hand and bowed for Hera.

"Likewise," Hera curtsied for respect and Caleb nodded in following.

"I Know how old you two are, looks like I'm top dog, 15." The two nodded in understanding, now his height made better sense for them.

"Enough talk, PLAY!" The whole area around them promptly followed suit to blow up with snow.

"EZRA!" Only howls of laughter answered Zeb back, heavy footsteps suggested it would be wise to run.

 ***TWO YEARS LATER***

"Ezzy," Sabine tugged on her older sister's skirt, willing for attention. Azure blue eyes honed back into reality before snapping down to the 4 year old below her. The wind howling gently around them, up on the lone balcony near their quarters. A toothy grin erupted before Sabine flew from her feet, squeals flying past her lips, as she spun around away from the ground in her sister's 7 year old arms.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" She giggled in joy; Ezra's eyes sparkled in mischief as blew onto her sister's face, coating it with a very fine layer of frost. Brown eyes held shock for a moment before frost went everywhere with the child's excitable frantic movements.

But deep below, two adults and two teenagers continued to pace towards to palace in peace, until that is, a snow ball literally fell on top of Caleb's head, screwing up the neat, combed hair. A scowl etched onto his expression until the reason presented itself with huge amount of childish laughter flowed down from the sky, sorta.

"Look!" Hera and Caleb focused in on two relatively small figures up on a small balcony. The small pudgy, Sabine in her older sister's grasp, flying around in circles but drawn very close to her chest protectively without knowing.

"EZRA!" Caleb hollered up them, the two froze instinctively, turning to find the source of the voice, smiling and waving excitedly when they located it. Frowning when Zeb showed up beside them though. Hera and Caleb watched curiously as Sabine was shoved into Zeb's arms and Ezra saw fit to jump off the balcony, only no one knew her intentions or found it funny.

"EZRA!" Before they could come close to reaching her, ice shot out from her palms and she slid down in beautiful patterns of a slide, disappearing out from behind her as she went. The adults could only watch in amazement and disbelief of the shear capability of Ezra's powers. Both drawing to the same conclusion when their eyes met, her powers were growing fast, more than anyone could anticipate.

"Snowman!" Ezra halted at the last moment, snow puffing out from her hands to her friends, outrageous giggles floating from the castle, Sabine clearly taking the safer route down.

"You're crazy." Caleb stated bluntly, non-moving as he and Hera sat in snow. She snorted loudly, staring him down with a sparkle in her blue eyes, glowing with mischief.

"I grew up with you didn't I?" When Caleb showed no response, she smirked in victory, moving forward to help her friends alongside Zeb and Sabine who had finally emerged from the castle behind them.

"Snowman, snowman!" Sabine seemed to suck it all as she progressed with the others; nothing else ever seemed to change in her vocabulary these days. Ezra snorted and fell back laughing at her baby sister's words. Even Zeb couldn't resist a smile. It turned out that Zeb used to work for another royal family, who though he wouldn't tell, training as a guard that worked very close with the family until an attack left them defenceless, very few survivors came from the assault, some barely getting away, captured or worse.

The family he guarded was no longer whole and divided, much like his own. This time around he was assigned as the princesses' personal bodyguard and friend of course. Only he was more of big brother so to speak (Ezra's words) being already 17. His face though when Ezra's powers came to light around him was priceless.

"C'mon!" Ezra's hands waved in the air, vanishing back into her home, huge snowflake ice patterns growing where her steps once were.

Caleb could stare in amusement and wonder as they continued to run, ice sprawling around the walls in beautiful patterns and snow glittering on all of their clothing. Azure eyes shined in agonizing beautiful for the 7 year old. Finding it near to impossible to imagine it had already been 7 years. Felt just like yesterday he was dying to meet the newborn babe, before they knew it, she began to grow up and Sabine came along and now she's 7.

His stormy blue eyes followed her wherever she went, but he couldn't help it, if something happened to her…..

"Caleb!" The mist around his mind suddenly vanished to find Ezra giggling at the other end of the hall, her hands on her hips and her soft pink lips formed into a playful pout at his actions.

"C'mon!" Stamping her foot, a smile fought against her pout before Caleb lunched forward as she squealed and ducked away in the ball room behind her, the rest waiting.

 _Everything would be fine._

 ***1 YEAR LATER***

Normally the middle of the night is meant for sleeping, that's what the whole castle was doing – well most of the castle.

" _Ezra, psst,"_ a small figure popped up from the floor, light brown eyes glittering in mischief. Her small pudgy hands gripped a blanket connected a bed where the other little girl, Ezra lay sleeping. When no movement presented itself, she clambered onto the bed messily until reaching where her sister was.

" _Ezra, wake up, wake up, wake up!"_ Her excited whispers broke through her sister's comfort of sleep when two glowing blue orbs opened blearily. Grasping what her sister was up to, in the middle of the night.

" _Sabine, go back to sleep."_ Sabine giggled and ignored the 'threat'.

" _I just_ _**can't**_ **!** _The_ _ **sky's**_ _awake so_ _ **I'm**_ _awake, so we_ _ **have**_ _to_ _ **play**_ _."_ She groaned in childish begging, flopping theatrically back onto her sister's motionless body. Ezra only snorted, pushing her way around her sister's form on her.

" _Go play by yourself,"_ She huffed, being 8 years old compared to her sister at 5, her short movement of rolling over easily 'nudged' her sister straight off the bed and on her butt to the floor. Sabine frowned in thought, now what? Drumming her finger, her eyes lit up with an idea, jumping quickly back to the top of the bed.

She had no remorse for her sister and desperately tried to pull her eyes open for her, a smirk playing on her lips.

" _You wanna build a snowman?"_ The question was whispered in an alluring tone, Sabine could only squeal in happiness when Ezra's eyes slowly slid open again, a smirk forming on her lips too.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Ezra tried helplessly shushing her sister while dragging her through the halls.

While elsewhere Caleb lay asleep until faint giggling and squealing woke him. Sitting up wearily, rubbing his eyes and looking around in confusion.

" _C'mon!"_ A child's voice, very familiar to him reached his ears. Then his door promptly opened up to reveal two very mischievous looking girls, Hera only smiling amusement at the sight and Zeb behind all with a blank face, a small smile and scowl fighting for dominance over his expression.

" _C'mon."_ Ezra stood slightly hunched over, eyes shining and one hand outstretched, waving him over. Sighing and grabbing his well-worn coat, he held no protests knowing that there was no way he'd win anyway.

They began to laugh as they jumped down the steps towards the ballroom, Sabine trying her hardest to still rush Ezra.

" _Shhh,"_ she raised a finger to her lips as they reached the room, bursting in while Zeb closed the doors behind them.

" _Do the magic, do the magic!"_ Sabine cried trying to still hide her laughs. Ezra smirked and held her sister closer, the teenagers just a few steps away.

" _Watch this,"_ her hands moved delicately in a rolling motion, a sparkle of light growing in them.

" _Ooohhh,"_ Sabine focused on the ball of light with complete focus. Caleb, Hera and Zeb smiled in the background but just as awed by their friend's talent. The light grew even bigger than before it shot out from her hands to the roof, glitter flying everywhere and floating down to them. Sabine's eyes widened amazement, rocketing forward around the group.

"This is amazing!" She squealed with joy, jumping up and down reaching for it all. Caleb and Hera seemed to throw away all thought and joined in, Caleb though right by Ezra's side.

"Watch this!" Ezra cooed excitedly to her sister, making a dramatic show of pulling her foot away and pressing it down to the floor, beautiful smooth ice grew out from beneath it. From this only more laughter came from the group, snow flowing from Ezra's grasp. Caleb followed her movements and began to ball up parts of the snow to form an awkward looking snowman with more boxy looking shapes.

"C'mon," Ezra whispered to Caleb when she managed to reappear with a couple of pebbles and somehow two sticks. He nodded, stepping away from it; a rectangular shape for the bottom, a square looking one for the middle and on the top was an oval sized head.

Ezra sighed giggled with delight, pushing the eyes on and sticking two dark brown pieces of wood in the sides. She nudged it forward to wear Sabine sat on a throne like chair with Hera standing by to keep her still while Zeb stood off slightly to the side, still guarding them all.

"Hi, my name is Phantom and I love warm hugs." Ezra mocked the thought of the snowman, now dubbed 'Phantom' in a low muffled voice, Caleb tried his hardest to keep quiet at the sound of it. How was that she still looked so beautiful while doing this all?

Sabine's eyes grew wide before leaping from the chair and Hera's grasp and clinging onto the snowman.

"I love you ' _Phantim',"_ she cried, but her focus remained her big sister lovingly.

"Follow me!" Ezra called to the others, turning around with her back to her sister, everyone stood confused for a moment until ice magic spurted from her palms, sending both forward around the room. Caleb, Hera and Zeb froze in amazement, a wondered and amazed smile played on Caleb face. Then Hera whipped him forward to into sliding forward to keep up with the two sisters.

Everyone laughed at the moment, Zeb moved on carefully to keep an eye on it all. But the girls remained oblivious to everyone but themselves, caught in the moment of it all.

"Okay that's enough of that," the girls whined when Zeb called to end it, Ezra could get exhausted with using her powers too much like that and who knows what could happen. Sabine hunched over with the fact that the fun had ended already, Caleb, Ezra and Hera frowned at the sight until Ezra's eyes lit with an idea. She whispered something to her sister's ear and they bounded away to a clear area.

Caleb paused at the unknown idea, Ezra turned to see and winked at him before snow flew from her hands once again, creating a huge snow pile, Sabine flew into it then popped out suddenly sending snow back to her sister who laughed but nodded.

"Hang on." Another pile grew next to it, it height slightly increased, Sabine moved to conquer that one as well.

"Again!" She squealed. More piles continued to grow with ease while Sabine moved faster to jump on them. The teens laughed at the sight until –

"Faster!" Ezra's eyes narrowed in frustration trying to follow her sister's actions.

"Wait! Slow down!" She cried but the command fell on deaf ears to Sabine. Fear rushed over Zeb and he moved forward from the sides while Caleb and Hera paused from their laughter in horror. Snow began to spew from her palms messily and much bigger.

" _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"_ Ezra began to mutter harshly under her breath, she couldn't keep this up, and she prayed that someone would catch her sister or she would hear her.

"Ezra!" Caleb called out, running for her alongside Hera who yelled at Sabine to stop. Fear grew wide Ezra's eyes.

"Catch me!" All of a sudden Ezra's foot gave way, sending her backwards. Her head banging against the iced floor harshly, pain searing across her face. She opened her eyes only to see her sister flying through the air with nothing to catch her. Her heart stopped and instinct took over to fling her arm out.

"SABINE!" Magic burst from her hand, but instead of catching the ground, it moved to hit her sister on her temple, all signs of life vanishing with a single grunt of pain, she fell. Ezra cried out in fear, the magic still pulsing with life, Hera caught Sabine just before another blast knocked her back. Zeb tried to run forward but the waves were too dangerous for him to come anywhere close.

"EZRA!" The 8 year old turned to catch sight of Caleb, who desperately wanted to stop this all, only a few footsteps away, when he moved she flinched harshly trying to stay away. Her hands now slowly glowing blue with patterns spraying over them. Fear took over as she backed away, trying to calm down. Suddenly two hands grabbed hers and pulled her in, she froze, willing her heart to calm down, to breathe. But the shivering of Caleb's body broke her focus when he slowly dropped the ground, body trembling as his eyes slid shut.

"Caleb!" Ezra cried confused pain. All logical thoughts fled her mind as she held onto Caleb for dear life, life drowning out. The waves ending but darker ice spread out, covering the entire room, Phantom crumpled to pieces from the darker side of her powers.

"HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!" Ezra cried out, Zeb dodging to the girls who still remained motionless. A few moments passed and thuds echoed from behind the doors, ice cracking and giving way to the adults, their eyes wide with fear and shock, running to them all.

"Don't worry," Ezra whispered, letting go and running for her sister, grabbing and holding her close. A small strip of hair glowed, turning white while Ezra stared in pained shock and realisation. Tears billowed in the corners of azure eyes.

"Don't worry Sabine, _I got you._ " Only she was broken away by the array of distraught parents. Mixed words covering over everyone.

"They're _ice_ cold."

"I know where to go." Ezra's father stood firm, the next movements of them all. Frantic running to the horses and leaving the castle, Ezra's mother and Ezra herself on one horse while her father, Zeb and Hera balanced out on the next and lastly Hera's father, Depa and Kanan on the third horse, all going for the same place.

 ***Elsewhere***

A young boy moved around, grown men ignoring him as they reached for the ice, saws slicing through the ice and clamps grabbing them from the arctic waters. The boy, stood as tall as one could for a 6 year old, his white hair flopping around his head under a woollen grey beanie, grey eyes stared ahead to the ice until a small baby reindeer nudged him forward, warm orange eyes saying ' _go for it_ '. The boy laughed and trudged forward with him, a board dragged along behind them. Unknowing to the men that the young child and his companion were there, they carried on, their voices echoing together, a song with a warning to all those near.

" _Born of cold and winter air_ _  
And mountain rain combining,  
This icy force, both foul and fair,  
Has a frozen heart worth mining_."

" _So cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
Split the ice apart  
and break the frozen heart"_

"C'mon Chopper!" The boy laughed as he ducked between the men pacing to and from the carriers. While others slashed and divided the ice, pushing it down to the rest for loading. The boy focusing on a single block of ice until it slipped off again, splashing him with the freezing water, giggling when Chopper licked it off without hesitation.

 _Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!  
Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

 _Beautiful!  
Powerful!  
Dangerous!  
Cold!_

Different looking men of all kinds sang with a heavy knowing of the truth to the song, while still the young boy remained on his own when he finally got the block out of the water.

 _Ice has a magic, can't be controlled  
Stronger than one, stronger than ten  
Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup!_

 _Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining_

"Huh?" His grey eyes darted to the adults who seemed extremely close to finishing, _oh no!_ He moved suddenly to try jamming the block onto his board like the others had with their carriers.

 _Cut through the heart, cold and clear  
Strike for love and strike for fear  
there's beauty and there's danger here  
Split the ice apart  
beware the frozen heart _

Finally the carrier took off into the dark, only few lanterns lighting up in the darkness of the night. A grunt sounded and the block of ice finally sat on the board, tied on by the boy and jumping on Chopper, following the adults into darkness with a singular lantern hanging from his grasp.

 ***Back to Ezra etc.***

"Hurry!" The horses dashed through the forest, the grass beneath frosting over as they went. Up the front, Ezra curled in on herself, her hands growing a dark blue by the minute. Tears continued to billow in the corners of her eyes, looking up to an opening up ahead.

" _Stop, please stop."_ Unknowing to her as they flew past, a young boy emerged from the side of the grass path, freezing at the sight of the iced ground, turning to his companion, pondering at it all.

"Ice?" The reindeer took forward, sending the poor child onto his back, ditching forward after the family. His smile grew and gripped the fur around Chopper's neck, urging him to move.

"Faster Chopper, faster!" if only they knew of the cause behind it all. Then a opening showed and they pulled away from the path to hide and watch.

"Someone help us, PLEASE" a man dressed in royal garments stood by several other adults, children nestled in their grasps and standing with them in fear. The boy's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"The king, the royal family?" Chopper only shrugged as an answer. They leaned in closer.

"Shush! I'm trying to listen." A female troll popped up from between the two. Chopper smiled, licking her cheek. She grinned, pulling both close to her.

"Cuties, I'm gonna keep you." They all smiled at the promising thought.

 ***With Ezra***

The boulders started shake before jumping forward towards them all, Ezra could only whimper and continue to hide in her mother's gown, then they un-rolled, trolls taking their place as the whispers began.

"The king and queen?" Ezra's father stumbled for an answer then realising the danger for his second child and the other children too.

"P-please, our children – they need help!" He cried someone must have heard him as an older male troll appeared from the crowd; a role of importance came with him. Before a protest could happen he took Ezra's hand, seeing it darken continuously, more ice swirling around it.

"Tell me, born or cursed with the powers?" He moved quickly, pulling them closer to the middle. Ezra's father stumbled at the thought.

"B-born and getting stronger!" The fear for his children was too much, but tried his best to calm himself to move on. The troll only sighed but beckoned all to bring the children closer to him. His hands moved silently over the three, blue magic glowed under them.

"Hmm," his hands moved away, pulling a magical view of memories from all of them, each demonstrating Ezra's powers in each.

"You were lucky it was not the heart.The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." He warned to them all, the king stood firm in his decision from the events and spoke again.

"Do what you must." He nodded towards the trolls who followed through.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe." His hands swiped through them all, turning the magic into simple outside in the winter, everyone in mind dressed for winter.

"But don't worry, I leave the fun." He muttered as he held the magic in his palms before brushing them back over the sleeping children, simple smiles taking the places of their previous frowns.

The singular strip of white remained in Sabine hair as beneath Caleb's eyelids, a gentle blue glowed and through his half-lidded eyelids, the colour now remained as a stormy blue. Hera hair took on the effects too as the very deep roots at the top of her head grew white and continued out for 3cm more. Ezra stared in horror, knowing that her powers, the powers she was meant to control had down this to them all.

Then Zeb was motioned forward and Ezra realised the same fate remained for him before his memories were changed and was caught by one of the adults as he fell into a deep sleep, though only a snowflake tattoo grew lightly on his chest as it glowed through his night shirt. Ezra looked to the troll for confirmation though she knew the truth.

"You were lucky it was not the heart.The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." The troll continued to speak just before Ezra asked the obvious statement left by him.

"They won't remember I have powers?" Glancing at her hands which now remained paused in the previous process of her fear.

"It's for the best. Listen to me, Ezra, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it," the troll took her hands into his, warmth flooding in, taking away the cold to show her smooth fair skin once again. But quickly as they had changed he let go, the magic reappearing from his palms again and flowing into the cold winter air. A feminine shape of a young woman took place in blue, snowflakes spiralling from her hands.

"But also great danger," the troll tried his best to console the frighten child but gave a heavy warning to all.

"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." Suddenly a snowflake turned into red spikes and the lone figure grew frighten as the spikes turn into human form which then attack the silhouette of the woman. Ezra jumps, crying in fear before her father draws in her into his arms, Sabine now nestled in her mother's grasp.

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including the children, including Sabine." Time moved forward, the king held to his promise as hundreds of people left the castle, the gates forever locking behind them all, the adults preparing to leave with now awoken and healed Caleb and Hera. But they dashed forward to see Ezra but found Sabine alone in her empty room, they all locked eyes as Zeb joined them, racing towards the hall.

Ezra stood alone by her door to her new bedroom, her eyes briefly locked with them all, fleeting smiles on their expressions but hers remained blank and her door shut with her behind it without a word.

 **Author's note**

 **Heyyyyyyy guys, sorry I haven't updated lately but I haven't been writing lately, I lost the need to do anything really. But in the last two days I knocked out over half of this to get it up, most of you seem to want this one anyway. Oh uh heads up, I have tumblr! I'm called NightClass_**

 **I haven't really posted anything original because I'm a nerd to a million other things. Uh, question, should I do this fanfic in multiple points of view or what? What do you think of this, is it good? Did I match frozen scenes and swr characters good enough, I am desperate for approval. This was a huge chapter but I hope you like it, I am half through ANF chapter 13 so I'll work on that and get it up and go back to this and so and so. That'll be the pattern but updates still slow. I'll tell you now I have so much planned for future fanfics, in ROTG and a lot of other ones. This will have a sequel besides the short film frozen did, it's called Winter Queen in Court – guess what it's about right now, and ANF will get a sequel for sure but no ideas for a title yet. Okay I'll shut up but please bear with me for the future.**

 **Bye guys xx**

 **p.s – I edited this to the best of my abilities I swear.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO (4,334) – Two sides to controlling the curse**

Two weeks had past, Hera and Caleb returned with their parents, desperate to see Zeb and the girls again.

"C'mon!" Hera raced past Caleb, just as dying to see them as he was. Leaving so suddenly, they never got to say goodbye. Something about an accident occurring outside in the snow, was Ezra hurt? The thought terrified them all.

But when they reached the common area, there only stood Sabine and Zeb, the small 5 year old playing with dolls that mimicked her and her sister, but little effort was shown in her actions unlike normal. Then Zeb spotted them and waved them closer.

"Where's Ezra?" Zeb frowned at them both, unable to give them any real answer. His gaze averted them both, travelling to find the sole window for Ezra's room but froze when he spotted the said child stood by the window, peering out from behind the panes eagerly at the sight.

"What?" Unfortunately the others caught on and matched their gazes to find Ezra, now frozen in the spotlights. Unaware the other three waved and beckoned her to come out. Her smile faded and she suddenly lurched away from the window and vanished as she was never there.

"Wait, Ezra!" Caleb cried, they raced back inside and up to her room, but the door was shut. Sabine was nudged forward, turning around the teenagers stood with reassuring smiles, Caleb nodded towards the door.

"Go on." she nodded, her feet quickly taking her to the door, a small smile in her expression.

 ***SABINE POV***

The white stood before me dauntingly. I swallowed and knocked, not waiting for answer and singing for my sister's reply.

" _Ezra?_  
 _Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play  
we never see you anymore  
come out the door  
it's like you've gone away!_ _"_ I cried dramatically, my arms rising and dropping with my huge breath, sighing and turning around I leaned against the door, continuing for hope.

" _We used to be best buddies and now we're not._ _"_ I sighed, memories flashing back to playing with our dolls alone in the ballroom, only a couple days after the others left again.

 _"_ _I wish you would tell us why. Do you want to build a snowman?_ _"_ I smiled gingerly, pacing up closer to the door, trying to sing through the door lock, _maybe she'll hear me now!_

" _It doesn't have to be a snowman,_ _"_ I mushed against the empty slot until –

"Go away Sabine!" I dropped back fearfully at the door, she yelled at me. I looked back to the others but they backed away as well. I sighed weakly when they waved me away, Mummy and Daddy calling for us.

" _Okay bye._ _"_ I took off with them.

 ***3** **rd** **POV***

The children sat alone, all the adults gone off for speaking about something, Sabine looked hurt and confused, Hera was lost in thought, Zeb's expression was blank and Caleb just sat there, looking back out towards the hallway that held Ezra's room and Ezra herself. None of them understood, why wouldn't Ezra come out, what happened?

"Come on guys, let's go, and find something to do." They nodded blankly to Zeb's idea, but even he didn't understand, it obvious Ezra wanted to be left alone but why?

Unknown to them, the king exited quietly to visit his eldest child, he stood in his study waiting for her, the hall only on the other side. With few minutes later she entered, her hands tucked away into her clothing, a blue skirt with a white soft shirt and a blue jacket over top, her hair pulled back neatly and her black shoes un-scuffed. She hesitated by the door until he called her over.

"Here." He held a pair of white gloves, little patterns embroidered along the edges; she held her hands out carefully as he placed them on her. A gentle caring gaze connecting with her fearful and quite one.

"The gloves will help." She nodded at the idea. The gloves were on and his hands closed over both of her covered ones.

"Conceal it, don't feel it," he whispered, her voice joining in.

"Don't let it show." The one simple rule for Ezra to remember. Her father smiled but it was strained as his faded brown eyes scanned over his child. There was only so much you could do.

 ***THREE YEARS LATER***

They were all there once again, the visits now less frequent than they used to be, Hera had come on her own, her father now away at war, but she stood tall at the age of 19, she needed no escort and even refused one at the request of her father, she was a young woman now, almost twenty, she didn't one, besides not with several possible daggers stashed on her.

Caleb however still arrived with Miss Depa. Only just behind Hera being 16, a handsome young man taking his place, a sword proudly strapped to his belt while Depa hid hers carefully, as to not provoke anyone. His brown hair grown longer and just above reaching his shoulders, stormy blue eyes scanned over the silent castle confusedly but moved forward in his usual attire, finding Hera now dressed in an attire closely matching his, not surprising as she wasn't much for dresses in this age.

Zeb watched them approach, he had only grown taller in the three years they had all been away, a slightly more proper stance added to his appearance. Sabine stood by him, holding hands in agitated silence, her dark blue dress, splashed with orange and purple. Two tiny pig tails poked out from her hair adorably.

"Hey." They meet in the middle, all noticing the lacked presence of Ezra. But they held hope that she would come out to play, who's to say she didn't while they were gone. So following through with the idea they marched up to the same closed door and Hera taking the first knock.

" _Do you want to build a snowman, or ride our bike around the halls?_ " Hera tried to get an answer but back down when none came. Next up was Sabine again.

 ***SABINE POV***

" _I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!_ " I giggled when the faint memory of jumping onto a sofa and talking to a knight in a frame, my words echoing back to me, ' _hang in there Joan!'_ But Ezra didn't respond back for my joke, my laugh subsided but I tried again.

"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by." I mimicked the clock from the hall to spike something from my big sister, anything. But only silence past as we all stared the door for hope but nothing, not even a voice. My vision blurred gently and before anyone could protest, I walked away as fast as I could. Didn't she love us anymore, didn't she love me anymore?

 ***EZRA POV***

I cried against the wall, keeping myself as far away from the door as I could, their voices slipping through to me, I hugged myself closer, willing them to go away. _Why won't they just leave me alone?!_

But they left, and the silence once again surrounded me, I sighed. The melody still fresh in my mind, I began to sing.

" _Of course I want to build a snowman, there I've said it. I've confessed,_ _"_ I breathed, looking up to the roof, letting my arms around go for just a moment.

" _But I need to stay locked up inside, although I hate to hide. I know it's for the best._ "I held back frozen tears, glancing at the door that I so badly wanted to open, _I can't, I'll only hurt them. I need to control this_

" _You know you're all still my best friends,_ " I cooed singing, picture of us hanging around me vaguely. I darted away from looking, my vision following to the window.

" _I wish that I could be out there by your sides._ " _I'd give anything to be out there with them._

" _Of course I wanna build a snowman, oh how I'd love to build a snowman._ " I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering her smile, their smiles when we played in the snow until we couldn't feel our hands or feet. Snow created by me, I cringed. But laughing voice, strained ones flew up to my room and I clinged to my bed, keeping myself from approaching the window to see where I knew they were.

" _Wait up guys! Wait up Sabine!_ " I cried when they turned silent but they didn't return. Tears fell my face unwanted, just like my powers, just like me. _Please make this end._

The days I continued to spend praying turned into weeks then months, never changing. Ezra and the others (occasionally) knocking soon became barely any. One day I heard footsteps and a voice I thought I wouldn't hear again.

"Hey it's me, Caleb. You never respond to anyone else so I don't know why I'm here. Like I don't understand why you won't come out, did something, did we do something wrong?" A pain struck my heart and I bit down hard on my bottom lip to keep myself from crying out.

A sigh passed through again when I stayed quiet while he obviously hoped for an answer. I grew angry when he didn't leave, I wanted to scream at him. _Why won't you just LEAVE!? Go away, stay away from me!_

"Hera's father didn't come back from the war, KIA." I choked, new hot tears boiling in my eyes, _Hera, no._ I knew what KIA meant, killed in action. I closed my eyes hard, willing this to go away – I didn't want this, I didn't WANT MY POWERS! Tears stung my eyes when they broke free, the warmth unrecognised.

I waited for him to keep talking but he didn't, I heard his footsteps leaving the hall and I realised I didn't want him to leave. _I need to calm down, I need to control this._

 ***3 YEARS LATER – 3** **RD** **POV***

Soon enough the knocks stopped altogether when Ezra refused to answer or open the door, and they forgot about her, Hera barely came as she took up to follow in her father's footsteps, become the best warrior she could to make him proud, Caleb always trained and learned with Miss Depa, devoting all of his time to it while Sabine continued to play on her own, inventing new ways and ideas of fun in the empty castle. Zeb just kept an eye on her from a distance and watched Ezra's window and door for anything.

Nothing changed until when all of them were there, Ezra and Sabine's parents came flying through the castle, apparently desperate to get somewhere, Zeb trailing just near them. In truth, Ezra had cried for her parents, things shattering and breaking in her room, Zeb had heard and rushed to get the king and queen. When they reached the hall, Depa suddenly held Zeb back while they continued up to her door and straight through it.

Zeb looked on with a pain-filled longing gaze, one of his charges was in some sort of pain yet all he could do was sit by and do nothing. Depa watched this all with guilt, the children couldn't even come close to knowing what their friend was going through, having lost their memories now.

King Ephraim and Queen Ezra darted through to their daughter who stood cowering in the corner furthest from the door, fear frozen in her eyes as ice glowed dark and frost ferns spread in the corner, only growing by the second. She turned from her side on position to face them. Her dark blue dress and jacket seemed go with it all, her once neat hair now in a very loose bun, her headband somehow still in the same place.

"I'm scared! It's getting stronger!" She cried, Ephraim tried to move forward for his child to calm her.

"Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down." Her eyes realized what he was trying to and skited back further jumpily, tucking her hands away again.

"No! Don't touch me! Please. I don't want to hurt you..." her eyes blurred again as both parents watched on with broken hearts, not knowing what more they could do for their child. While Ezra herself repeated the mantra, willing her powers to stop, _conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show._ Her parents left long before she realized as they focused to keep to the others away but the mantra did the trick and she could finally breathe normal again.

But how long could she keep this up?

"Why do we have to leave so suddenly?" Caleb was confused, everything was fine before. What had happened now? Depa simply brushed past him, ignoring the endless questions on his mind, pulling all their items brought together for a quick departure.

"We just have to, I can't explain right now Caleb." He frowned and left for the others, Hera already packed and no one else leaving, he found them easily and made for Zeb.

"What's going on? What happened?" Zeb looked like a deer in spotlight, he had to have some sort of clue, but he shrugged helplessly, pulling Sabine closer to him, her pigtails now two loose ones hanging by her ears and the now extended with straps and a white shirt under it. Her expression angry, confused and upset.

"Look I don't even know if I can tell you this but she was screaming for her parents, I heard things breaking and shattering. It was like chaos in there, I have no idea what's going on but it's best no one mentions it." Hera looked furious, Sabine shell-shocked and confused but Caleb just stood there – what was going on?

 ***MANY MONTHS LATER – EZRA POV***

I smiled gratefully as I went to bed, my powers had remained non-existent for ages now, and maybe things would change. But no one ever came to my door anymore except for my parents, I knew that they were trying their best and I still had them so for that I was grateful. But soft distant melody echoed gently and I sang along subconsciously.

" _Of course I want to build a snowman, and run around and dance and play,_ " I laughed, remembering her words and our memories.

" _I'm really lonely stuck inside my room, my life's all gloom and doom. But I have gotta stay, hang in there, Ezra!_ " I looked to our pictures, smiling. She talked to painting as well huh?

" _I know you're feeling lonely, I know I am too. But my powers will not subside._ " I just hope they can understand and wait a little longer. So I focused on what I need to know and sleep welcomed me with promises of the future, of all of us together. I smiled sleepily, _it'll happen, I know it._

 _Con-ceal, don't feel, con-ceal, don't feel._

 ***4 YEARS LATER – 3** **RD** **POV***

Ezra was now 18 years old, officially declared a young adult now, Sabine would be 15. Caleb would have just turned 23, Hera at 26 and Zeb beating them all at 28, ten years older than her, she heard him every day, and he came to her door with her food and left it for her though she never opened the door if he was there.

One time he slid seven cards through the door and she played cards with him, she cried nonstop the whole time but smiled widely nonetheless. But today he was trailing her wild sister again, the teenager could apparently never stay put, the guards mentioned it once or twice when they came near her quarters. But her parents were leaving for a trip, their cousins wedding. They never knew her but she was lost and then found – long story.

Anyway she decided she go down and greet goodbye to her parents, it was only fair and her powers weren't so bad lately.

 ***SABINE POV***

I laughed loudly and ran away from Zeb for the eighth time today, my smile wide-stretched across my face.

"Keep up old man!" I cried, turning a corner but I stopped suddenly, this hall familiar, I couldn't place why until I found the door, Ezra's door. Still closed but there, I paused in silence, just staring hearing Zeb's footsteps approach gently, his hand gripped my shoulder and I walked away, picking my pace again alongside him to reach my parents, I pulled them closely, frozen for a moment before they returned the hug. I backed off and smiled at them.

"See you in two weeks." My mother smiled, kissing my forehead while my held my hand and smiled down at me.

"Go on, they'll be waiting for you." I smiled, while they were going to be gone, Hera and Caleb had come to stay, alongside Miss Depa of course. I dashed away to find them, I hadn't seen them in ages.

"Sabine!" Hera pulled me into a warm and long-awaited hug, Caleb stood off to the side but smiled and greeted me all the same. But I looked to Zeb, he was frozen, his eyes following something. We frowned and followed his gaze to –

"Ezra?" I choked. There she was, after 10 years, her attire, now a long blue dress, dark blue flower patterns embroidered along the edges, a white tunic of some kind as well, a long jacket, the same colour as the dress covered her arms and long white gloves hid her hands. I paused at the sight, _weird._ But she didn't stop, moving for the room where my parents were with grace, not a blue hair out of place from her bun, a small fringe brushing her eyelids. Cautiously I turned back to the others.

"Did you see….." they nodded, some kind of an agreement was made and we followed her quietly until she vanished through the doors.

 ***EZRA POV***

I stood before my parents, their expressions growing from shock to warm loving smiles. Unfortunately I couldn't match theirs as I held a worried, scared frown. I curtsied at them and spoke.

"Do you have to go?" my voice cracked on 'go' but I held my poised stance. My father smiled at me.

"You'll be fine Ezra." I sighed but nodded, agreeing. Maybe when they came back I could join them for a walk or something, I had my powers in control more than ever now. The guards approached them and before I could ducked away, my mother wrapped her arms around me, holding me close – something I haven't felt in years, I willed myself not to cry.

"I love you Ezra," she whispered, pulling away, I felt myself breathe slightly easier and forced a small smile back to them, but it was short lived as the guards called for them and they walked away, leaving me alone. I took a deep breath, making my way to return to my room. But scattering footsteps alerted me and I hesitated before continuing forward.

I marched out, keeping an eye for them, knowing that all had to be present somewhere, and my parents had told me they were staying for the two weeks. But I found no one, I frowned but kept walking, not stopping or slowing until my room was in sight.

"Ezra?" I stopped, my eyes wide. I faced forward knowing very well I couldn't face who was behind me, Zeb. I swallowed and put on my best calmed voice.

"Zeb, how nice hear from you again." I tried to pick up walking again but found it physically impossible.

"The others are here, I was wondering whether you'd like to join us, show them a true master of cards." I smiled wobbly, tears threatening to break again. I ducked my head slightly, as if my face was lightly in his view.

"I'm sorry Zeb but I'm afraid that would be unwise, I have other duties I must attend to now." That was the biggest load of crap if I ever had heard one, he knew me the best and I never spoke like that, I never spoke at all.

"That's karabast and you know it." I could hear the annoyed growl in his tone. Ice grew under my gloves and I snapped.

"I would appreciate it and if you did not use that tone with me Zeb!" I hissed harshly, finally getting to my door.

"I suggest you go back to the others and not bother me again." I slammed the door and allowed the tears to finally fall, sobs wracking my body, I slid down the door, trying to keep myself still, my head falling into my frosted hands and drawing my knees close to my chest, _I'm sorry._

 ***3** **rd** **POV***

Zeb stood there in shock of what had just happened. That wasn't the Ezra he knew, she would never snap like that. The others moved out from hiding, having heard every last word. Ezra was so poised and polite, that wasn't her but then she snapped, angry and irritated at Zeb? She wanted to be left alone.

"Downstairs," Zeb whispered but they didn't move, he spun around, anger in his stance.

"NOW!" they all flinched and followed the orders in fear of everything that just happened.

Three weeks past and the king and queen had not returned, the castle sent word to the other kingdom for answers only to hear that they had never arrived, ships went out to try and find the missing ship but they returned, it was with heavy news, smashed boards of a ship floated in the water, halfway through between the two kingdoms, it was with a heavy heart that they had declared the king and queen and all workers on the ships had died at sea. Miss Depa watched as Sabine crumpled, screaming as she dropped to the floor, the others rushing towards her, her arms holding herself as she screamed, tears streaming down her face. She had lost the only family she really had left, she was all alone.

"They'll be a funeral tomorrow at dawn." Depa tried to keep her calm but panic flew inside, what about Ezra? Her parents were the only people she had left too, without them what would become of her powers? Now that they were gone, this left her as queen once she reached 21. Depa was the only one left.

Sabine stood alone at the funeral, the others in the crowd, her sister had not joined them, Depa had tried to console them with that she too, was grieving but it didn't work, Sabine felt anger towards her, this was their parents! Didn't she care at all anymore? But despite this afterwards she made her way alongside the rest to that single door she had avoided for years now. Passing the painting of her parents, only now a dark curtain hanged over it, matching her clothing of a black dress, the others just the same in black.

 ***SABINE POV***

I stood before it again, one last time, to hear something anything at all from her.

" _Ezra?_ " I paused, not even knowing where to start, I raised my eyes to the snow blue patterns etched into the wood. I placed my hand on the wood and continued.

" _Please, I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been._ " I looked to the others, pain glowing in their eyes. I smiled weakly and turned back to the door.

" _They say, "have courage" and we're trying to._ " My voice almost cracked but I focused on singing to her.

" _We're right out here for you, just let me in._ " I begged, desperate to hear her voice again. A hand suddenly held mine and I saw Caleb, tears shining in his eyes.

" _We only have each other,_ " he urged on, but I couldn't smile to thank you but I continued from there.

" _It's just you and me, what are we gonna do?_ " I let go and slid down the door, exhaustion taking over and Caleb sat with me, the others copying suit. We sang the last line together.

" _Do you want to build a snowman?_ " tears slid down my face but she didn't answer, no one did.

 ***EZRA POV***

I tried to keep quiet, tears frozen on my face as more only fell, I held my hands close to my chest, feeling the heart inside breaking. I listened to them leave and I replied, my voice hoarse and tired.

" _Sabine? Yes, I know you're all out there._ " All the footsteps leaving reminded me of it.

" _It must've been tough on your own._ " I looked up to the doorhandle in fear. My hands wanting to it to move, to open.

" _But now my magic has grown much too strong. I've feared this all along,_ " I closed my eyes, flashing back to my mother hugging me. I opened them in shock, my breaths nearly impossible to find.

" _Must be alone._ " Only us left now, just me and her. I couldn't open the door, it had to stay shut. 

" _But you deserve much better then what I can be,"_ _I promise this much is true, you need to stay away from me_. My hands held a dark secret, one that had to stay hidden.

" _There's nothing that I can do._ " I turned to the roof, begging for something, anything to make this end but nothing came.

" _Of course I wanna build a snowman. Okay bye._ " I screamed, ice shattering around me, I looked to only see why I'm dangerous, my room and everything in it covered in ice and frost, deceiving delicate snowflakes floating occasionally. I cried, I cried for my parents, for my sister, for my family and friends, for the way I acted, for my powers, for everything, for myself but most of all for the answer I could never give back.

" _Of course I want to build a snowman,_ " I whispered to myself, _I'm alone._

 **Author's note**

 **Hello again, so I'm slow on writing right now, especially ANF but man am I happy with how it's turning out, I can't wait for you to see chapter 13, I love it. Moving on, here's chapter two of AFR, I hope I kept to the characters well enough and the story line too, most of the chapters I can predict will show about 5,000 at least words. I feel horrible for making this seem really angst and sad etc. but things are due to pick up real fast, real soon.**

 **REVIEW ANSWERS!**

 **EzraBridgerIsMyLove – thank you so much, I was really happy to find this review, my only review for this so far. I've seen plenty of your fanfics but I cannot read them due to I only speak English and I can't find a way around it but I know that they are great. I am very happy that you love Ezran, because depending on what is changed for them it can be viewed the wrong way and I didn't want that nor hate, I've already had some that made me question whether I should have kept going. I loved ANF so much I thought how great a fit it would be in a frozen AU. I have other AU's and fanfics planned for these guys so remember to keep up in the future, just for your support, this chapter dedicated to you. Here's the update, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Okay, so review answers all done and put aside, just a reminder you can find me on other sites like DeviantArt, Tumblr etc. DA link is in profile and Tumblr – I gave you guys the wrong name but I'm gonna stay a secret a little while longer. I'm not active much on DA so maybe inspire me to draw something for you guys, perhaps even a scene one day, sketch dump even. I am a very private person.**

 **Not much of a schedule for this either but once a week at least till later notice. Uh, I've been talking for too long so in order to cut short your boredom I shall leave.**

 **Bye!**

 _ **(side note, I just fixed this, putting all lines underneath where singing, it didn't show up in the preview of the chapter so I fixed it and hope it shows up now, if it doesn't sorry, I just hope you know where they are singing.)**_


	3. Chapter 3 -

**CHAPTER THREE (7,284) – A New start, let the mayhem begin!**

 ***3 YEARS LATER***

The kingdom was bustling with excitement, it was coronation day! The castle doors were opening for an entire day! People were chattering like crazy, how could you not be excited? The princesses were going to be open to the public and they were finally gaining a new queen.

Then a reindeer, snapped at a young man, his hair white with grey lines through and grey eyes, he paused playfully at the reindeer, the dark brown fur fluffing up and orange eyes narrowing.

"Uh ah, what the magic word?" A carrot was held his grasp before he put on a seriously deep, quirky voice.

"Please?" He laughed, giving it to him before taking a bite afterwards himself. Both laughing before walking off towards the forest. No one seemed to notice him as he bumped a young man trying to get through the growing crowds

"KANAN!" The young man continued to walk through the crowds but hesitating when a woman rushed after him, shoving people out of her way left and right, his eyes widened and ran to meet her.

"Hera! I can't believe it's you, it's been forever!" Hera laughed wholeheartedly, her brown hair now shortened to go into a bun, the white roots tucked away best they could be, an emerald green dress flowed out gently, and light green sleeves puffed out along her arms, though she wore brown boots and held a dagger attached a belt around her waist.

"Look at you now, mister knight!" She sneered, but it was true, his brown hair had lengthened out a bit more but was firmly combed back. A white long sleeved shirt covered his strong, lean build as a dark blue vest was strapped over, followed by a black coat for formal wear, dark brown pants were smooth and no longer puffy like it was when he was a child, and black boots finished off the look alongside a beautiful looking sheath with a sword attached.

"Funny," he copped back sarcastically though a frown mirrored his thoughts, Hera's smile dropped.

"I'm sorry to hear about Miss Depa," she muttered, two years ago, their home was attacked and in order to protect her adoptive son she was killed. It was very hard for Caleb, he vanished for six months but surely came back, his mother wouldn't have wanted him to throw everything away but he couldn't keep his name so he changed to Kanan and continued on, with nothing and everything to gain it was his only choice.

"It's fine, no one could have stopped her, no one could have seen it coming anyway." It was still a sore subject. They both went quiet, but a sudden sparkle in Hera's eyes changed that.

"Can you believe it now though? Our little Ezra about to become queen in mere hours," he chuckled, despite the sore topic of Ezra herself, ever since the king and queen's passing, they stopped coming but all kept in touch through letters.

"Yeah, never thought I'd see the day, where do you think Sabine is?" Hera shrugged but moved when they made for the castle.

"Knowing that girl, she's up and bouncing around like there's no tomorrow. She's grown up quite a bit, beautiful now." Kanan nodded, remembering the photos sent in updates.

But in one room, toys, clothes and all things alike were scattered everywhere, a mess of blankets sat on a bed, beneath it, a range of bold and bright colours stuck out in all angles.

A man then chose to walk in, chuckling at the sight of the place, his black hair combed back and glowing green eyes sparkling with humour, he tried his best to muffle it when he spoke.

"Uh Sabine you awake?" The colours moved to reveal it was hair, violet blue dipped dyed in orange and red. Sabine came out with it, her eyes still half shut, drool and hair in her mouth.

"Yeah, totally. I've been awake for hours," she yawned tiredly, unaware of everything still.

"Really?" Zeb paused at her obvious lie, she nodded as her head slipped in her hand, snoring slightly. Zeb rolled his eyes, shoving her forward, this time her brown eyes flashed open in shock, spinning around to face him.

"Hey!" He shrugged, not caring for his actions, he had to get her up.

"Remember what's happening today?" She frowned, missing the point again, the 31 year old sighed, rubbing his face.

"Ezra's coronation?" Her eyes widened, before he was facing the outside of her door.

"Get out! I have to get ready!" She flew around her room, grabbing the dress that hanged out for her, a gorgeous short sleeved silver dress, it flowed out beautifully, dark blue glittering patterns lined around the bottom of it while black curls went up from her waist to the top, the sleeves connected as silk, they curled and waved against her lightly tanned skin.

"Ugh!" Pulling her down, she brushed through sending it to a chaotically beautiful bun, the hair looping in and out as it supported the main part of her hair, a fringe was brushed to the side in order for her to see, she strapped on a pair of black flats and she launched out the door, nearly smacking Zeb in the act, and vanishing down the hall, her voice coming out loud.

He smirked, turning away back to another wing of the castle for his next assignment.

 ***SABINE POV***

" _The window is open, so's that door, I didn't know they did that anymore._ " I grinned, passing several people opening the curtains, I spun around silly, people smiling at my state.

" _Who knew we owned eight-thousand salad plates?_ " I slid into another room, stealing a plate from one of the many piles carried by women. I giggled, giving the plate back when a condescending look was thrown my way.

" _For years I've roamed these empty halls._ " _that's an understatement._ I had few company but they kept me going.

" _Why have a ballroom with no balls?_ " That was a good question, why call it one if no balls were present, I squealed and darted forward to slide across the floor then bounded off into the next room, _can't believe I didn't face-plant during that, hah._ I looked out a random window to catch people flooding through the gates with overwhelming joy.

" _Finally they're opening up the gates,_ " _I've been waiting basically my whole life for this._ I looked for familiar faces but moved to get outside anyway.

" _There'll be actual, real live people, it'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change._ " I launched into the garden, it flourishing with life, I made my way around, not caring where I went.

" _'Cause for the first time in forever,_ " I opened my voice loud, breathing like I've finally found freedom.

" _There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night._ " I skipped, dancing over a river running through to emphasis, for once I plan to act like a girly idiot, not caring who saw me.

" _Don't know if I'm elated or gassy,_ " come to think of it, my chest feels funny.

" _But I'm somewhere in that zone."_ I waved my hands around slightly, don't ask why I'm acting this way, just something about this day I swear…..

" _'Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone,_ " I breathed, dropping to the ground, the sun shining down on me while I pondered the thoughts inside my head

"I can't wait to meet everyone" wouldn't that be something, to finally have someone else to talk to. Desperate to meet more people I ran inside, towards the gates, maybe there I'll meet people.

" _Tonight imagine me, gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace._ " If my actions of spinning around and wrapping myself up in a curtain didn't give me away there I don't know what will, I snorted at the idea of a random stranger seeing me right now.

" _Ooh! I suddenly see someone standing there, a mysterious stranger, tall and fair._ " Yeah its official, I'm losing it. I'm talking about a statue head. Then I found chocolate, _hell yeah! Come to mama!_

" _I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face._ " Imagine singing with chocolate in your mouth.

" _But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre._ " Grabbing the head, I began swinging it around tipsy-like.

" _Nothing like the life I've lead so far._ " And I let it go, onto a cake, whoops? You know what? I'm gonna leave.

" _For the first time in forever,  
there'll be magic, there'll be fun.  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone._" The surroundings around me blurred out easily as I raced past everyone and thing towards the door, then I saw it, open and welcoming for leaving and entering so I ran again.

" _And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find a new future._ " Once again, an understatement. With everything's that's happened I'd never thought I could find another one from the life I have now.

" _But for the first time in forever at least I've got a chance._ " I shrugged, kind of true. Now where's Hera and ca-Kanan? I know they're here somewhere….

 ***EZRA POV***

The air was quite around me, I stood in my father's study, more like mine now. Looking out I saw hundreds of people, all passing through the gates, my breathing became sharp and my hands shook gently but I held them together and walked away, the painting of my father standing proud on the wall.

" _Don't let them in, don't let them see._ " I reached for my gloves, singing lightly, my voice much deeper and smooth than before.

" _Be the good girl you always have to be,_ " I sighed heavily, leaning against the table before me, an overbearing weight filing onto my shoulders, I tried to copy my father's stance as he stood on his coronation day, I held a candle and a ball in my bare hands.

" _Conceal, don't feel, put on a show,_ " I breathed as I felt the objects grow cold, I tried not to look but froze when I saw ice growing over them my breaths grew shaky and I quickly dropped both, ripping my gloves back on

" _Make one wrong move and everyone will know._ " I hushed the voice inside my head, telling me to take the gloves back off. _I have to keep calm._

" _But it's only for today,_ " _just one day_. I paced around the room nervously, sooner or later I have to leave for the ceremony.

" _It's only for today._ " I sang loudly, not caring who heard me, a gust of wind left me, the windows were shut but I felt the air around fly.

" _It's agony to wait, It's agony to wait._ " agitation flared in my veins and I strode over to the door, reaching for the handles, now or never. I pulled the door open, my voice echoing through the halls, alerting all those who were around, it was time.

" _Tell the guards to open up the gate._ " People scrambled around at the sound of me, considering I'm about to become queen in less than an hour, they don't want to upset me. _Here goes nothing._

 ***SABINE POV***

I looked for the pair but through the crowds, no one stuck out to catch my eye but I remember seeing my cousin, her husband walking alongside her. I opened my voice again to sing, needing to feel the freedom I felt before again and if it meant singing, so be it.

" _For the first time in forever I'm getting what I'm dreaming of,_ " _I hope_. I swung through the crowds, trying to reach the edges, maybe Hera and c-Kanan are just arriving.

" _A chance to change my lonely world._ " I breathed, the sun glowing down upon me, I welcomed it gratefully and moved on.

" _A chance to change my life,_ " _if only I won't be alone_. I snorted, if only I can find my friends.

" _I know it all ends tomorrow so it has to be today._ " My voice dropped, only a soft tune now, I looked to the sky, _it has to be today_.

" _'Cause for the first time in forever,_ " _maybe, just maybe_. I continued towards the docks, almost there.

" _For the first time in forever nothing's in my way!_ " I saw the docks and made a run for it, feeling so close. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in my side and I was thrown to the side onto an empty rowboat. When I felt it going backwards I yelped, oh come on! I squinted my eyes shut and then I flew up back up and landed steadily-ish in the boat, seaweed smacking me in the eye.

"Owe! Hey!" I ripped it away to show, _wow_. A young man, maybe about Kanan's age sat on a horse, curled wavy black hair was combed to the side, light freckles dusted his lightly tanned skin as his startling red eyes scanned over my worriedly, shock mustered in his features. I blushed, remembering my dress, embarrassment began to immediately flood me and the anger evaporated almost immediately.

"Hey." I mumbled, feeling my face grow hot from my current position.

"OH- oh, I-I am so sorry." He jumped of his white horse, pulling to my feet quickly, I averted my gaze to anywhere but him. _Really Sabine you have to try and flash a guy you just met? Look where you're going!_

"Are you okay?" He inquired, ducking his head slightly to catch my eyes, soft red looked into my hazel brown, and I willed myself not to blush harder.

"Y-yeah err, yes I am fine, thank you," _nice job there Sabine_. I wanted to smack myself, first I meet a guy, and flash the guy to start and this is how I choose to recover, seriously? _Get a hold of yourself!_ But when I came back to reality I found him smiling at me gently I smiled, relaxing and forgetting exactly why I even felt self-conscious, today is a bit of an off day for me. Then suddenly his eyes widened, letting his gloved hand go my bare one and bowed to me, I quirked an eyebrow, _formal huh?_

"Prince Jacob of the Inkvisiittori Isles." He stood for a moment, staring at me before i jolted, _shit i'm a princess!_

"Oh, Princess Sabine of Lothal." Normally i wouldn't think it was that big a deal considering he was a prince, techincally a higher rank than me most likely but he proved me worn when his eyes widened even further, suddenly dropping to one knee.

"Princess? Milady." The horse copied and we went backwards before being once again jerked forwards. _Didn't think horses were that smart_. I smiled wryly to myself _, i'm focusing on a horse instead of proper royal formalities? Nice one._

"Oof." I froze to find I was in his grasp once again, his arms wrapped around me tightly, I blushed harshly finding how close he was, i looked away, feeling awkward, _yeah you can let go._ Though i could still see his clothing, a blood red shirt under his white jacket, lined with black, a silver chain hung from his neck and looking down, black formal pants and black boots to match.

Then I was let go and he stood away from me awkwardly, I smiled despite the situation, despite him, unfortunately i can see through people easily, _if he's a prince and he's here then he's looking for a girl and i'm_ _ **not**_ _one of them to choose._ I cringed at my mentally harsh tone, sorry dude but i just want my sister, not a husband.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Lothal with my horse...And for every moment after." My eyes widened at the thought of the incident _? I've been through worse, hell_ _ **I've**_ _done worse._

"No. No, no. It's fine. I'm not _that_ princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Ezra, it would be like... yeesh! oh boy a sight that would be, 'cause, you know… It's fine, you don't have to do that. Lucky you, it's...it's just me." I chuckled nervously, he followed my laugh. _I think Ezra would have decked him by now, only reason why i didn't to start is because of how helpless he looks._

"Just you?" Like a slap with a whip, i smiled forcely at him, _like a slap with a whip_ , i smiled forcely at him _, yep, just me._

"Sabine!" Startled, I turned around to finally find Hera and _**K**_ anan, I jumped and smiled at them. They hadn't changed one bit from the photos. But before I could call back, they waved me over desperatly, I frowned at them confusedly, _what_?

"The ceremony is about to start, hurry or we'll be late!" I choked, shocked. I turned back to Jacob and held my hands up, excusing myself.

"I have to go, I'll, err see later!" I called running off with them, a second later I heard a shocked cry and a massive splash, I had to stiffled my laughter and keep moving.

"A prince huh?" I scowled at Hera, elbowing her in the side I could reach.

"Shut up, i'm not interested" I spat, rounding a corner, I needed to be there first.

 ***EZRA POV***

I moved down the halls towards to exit slowly, taking as much time as I could. After today everything changes, after today i'm queen of an entire kingdom. My hands began to shake again, I held them together, trying my best to calm my fraying nerves.

" _Be the good girl you always have to be,_ " I breathed, running my gloved hand over a painting of my mother, standing proud alongside my father, a small curve in her belly signifying I was there with them, I smiled teary but held them back, for once I had make up on, I couldn't cry now. When I looked in the mirror, I had black mascara and brown eyeliner with lavender eyeshadow for the ceremony, link pink lipstick lining my lips as well. I straightened up and held my poised stance, once again moving, _I can do this._

" _Conceal._ " I heard movement behind the door I grew closer to, I took in a deep breath, readying for something I couldn't run from this time.

" _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know,_ " _one wrong move and everyone will know._ The doors opened and a familiar face stood before me, Zeb. A blue uniform with a white sash, much taller than I last remember, he's so much older now, and I smiled wryly to myself but forced a weak smile to him.

"Hi," I watched he smiled, lending an arm for me to take, I froze, should I take it? Swallowing my fear I did. I focused on after the ceremony, I'd be able to go back to my room and this would all be over.

Once it started I tuned out the entire ceremony, but caught out of the corner of my eye my sister, she looked amazing and she was smiling, I almost did too. Then I watched her 'discreetly' wave to a young man in the audience, he appeared half drenched, two men had fallen asleep on him, _must suck_. Then a voice called for my attention and saw the objects I need to hold while the final proclamation was made. I reached for them before I was stopped suddenly.

"Your majesty, the gloves." The minister motioned to my gloves. I looked at them for a moment, breathing deeply I pulled at the fingertips, watching them come off agonizingly slow, my hands gently shook with the motion, I closed my eyes, hesitating. _You can do this Ezra, just for a few moments, just breathe._ I took a staggering breath, opening my eyes, finally removing the gloves and placing them next to the objects on the cushion and grabbing the scepter and ball in my bare hands, turning to face the crowd, catching sight of Caleb and Hera, I froze gently, all of a sudden feeling prickling ice in my hands.

I stared down at my hands in silent horror, spying the frost climbing out from underneath my palms, starting to cover the objects in my grasp. Words echoed through my haze, the final words of the ceremony finally coming through.

"Sem hón heldr inum helgum eignum ok krýnd í þessum helga stað ek té fram fyrir yðr...Queen Ezra of Lothal." Without pause, I spun around, dropping the objects back into the cushion and ripping my gloves back on. Once I my hands were covered again, I watched the ice on the scepter and ball vanish, I felt I could finally breathe again. It was over, I did it, and I was queen.

 ***3** **rd** **POV***

The party was in full swing, people clapping and spinning around together in dance. Hera and Kanan laughed at the sight, both refusing to look like idiots trying to join in or keeping up with the chaos. Then everything went quiet, the dancing halting as everyone turned to the front where the thrones lay, but when they followed the views, they saw Ezra, a gorgeous silver crown nestled in her navy hair, though now 21 years old, she wasn't so little anymore.

Her attire changed since before everyone had last seen her so many years ago. She wore a dark aqua blue dress with a black tunic underneath, covering her arms and beginnings of her neck, a huge sprawling cape flowed out behind, a silver one with dark blue patterns, much like Sabine's dress…

"Presenting Queen Ezra of Lothal!" A presenter stood off to the side, only then did it sink in, Ezra was queen now, of an entire kingdom. They noted that just standing off to the side, half ridden in the shadows was Zeb, keen eyes on Ezra and anyone who came near her. Made sense, the last royal family had been attacked at an event similar to this and only Ezra and Sabine were left now, they couldn't afford anything to go wrong.

"And princess Sabine of Lothal." Yet no Sabine, then rustling was heard and there appeared the princess, standing on the bottom step, far from her sister. She smiled and waved before being pulled away and up next to Ezra, all the three watching took sharp breaths in but nothing happened and the party resumed. Hera and Kanan looked at each other vaguely before moving out over to the girls, Zeb had edged closer himself. Slowly before they were close enough to pick up their voice.

"Hi." Sabine jolted, taking a step back to look at her older sister, the others stopping too at the sound of her voice, it sounded so _different_ now. But a warm smile was present in Ezra's facial features as Sabine stumbled an answer to something she hadn't expected in the slightest.

"'Hi-''hi' me?" Sabine gestures to herself confusedly. Ezra nods, the smile still present and the rest try edge the tiniest bit closer.

"Oh, um... hi?" Kanan and Hera smile at each other, could this be? They locked eyes with Zeb who held the same look. The girls fell back into silence, Ezra looked back to her sister and spoke again, her voice soft and smooth in a low tone still.

"You look beautiful." Her eyes never leaving the area in front of her but seem to still miss where Hera and Kanan was.

"Thank you! You look beatifuller! I mean not fuller. You don't look fuller but more-more beautiful." Sabine tries her hardest to explain quickly, gesturing with her hands towards her sister who only laughs gently, looking to her sister, her smile growing.

"Thank you." She looked away to the crowd again, taking in the sight of it all.

"So…. This is what a party is like." Sabine nods along, finding the others getting closer but she focuses on Ezra.

"It's warmer than I thought." True to her words, neither of the girls had ever been to a real party before.

"And what is that _amazing_ smell?" The girl sniff the air, eyes simultaneously closing as they take it in.

"Chocolate!" They ended up facing each other, smiles mimicking each other before bursting out in laughter, Sabine bothering to even keep quiet while Ezra slightly raised her hand to cover her laughs. Confused at the action, Kanan decides to join Sabine on her side at that moment.

"Hey, what's all this about?" He quirked an eyebrow at the two, Sabine blushed and ducked her head while Ezra snapped her view to him, sparkling blue orbs momentarily throwing him off guard. It had been years since they had last seen each other, Ezra remained frozen, her face emotionless. But Kanan bowed in respect to the new queen while Ezra, stunned, could only laughed, covering her mouth lightly with her gloved hand again.

"Please you don't need to do that, stand up and keep your dignity while you can." She waved him to stand back up, he chuckled but obeyed.

"Anything for the queen" she scrunched her nose at that, shaking it off mentally, a momentary pain flashing in her eyes but went unknown to the rest.

"Please don't call me, doesn't suit me too well _just_ yet." Her gloved hands fidgeted for a minute until Hera followed up to them at the point and laughed, a raised eyebrow at the statement.

"Doesn't suit you, look to the crown on you head honey and say that again." She winked to Ezra who stood there, blank face for a moment before bursting out laughing, but while these jokes were all good fun, pain continued to shine in Ezra but it faded. Then finally Zeb jumped in as well, snorting along when Ezra spun around the catch him though before he come close to touching her.

"Yes, more people!" Her arms flew up dramatically, the whole group laughing with her, just like before.

"You're crazy," Kanan stated, his eyes wide with happiness, Ezra sneered at him, backing off with everyone unaware so.

"Grew up with you didn't I?" All of a sudden a memory flashed in front of Kanan, one from long ago.

" _Snowman!" Ezra halted at the last moment right in front of me, snow suddenly puffing out from a bucket in her hands straight to my face, outrageous giggles floating from the castle, Sabine clearly taking the safer route down, rather than slide down a single rope thrown from the balcony at least 250 ft. up. Where she had even gotten the bucket, I didn't have a single clue_

" _You're crazy." I stated bluntly, non-moving as me and Hera sat in snow. She snorted loudly, staring me down with a sparkle in her blue eyes, glowing with mischief._

" _I grew up with you didn't I?" I didn't have any response to give back so she smirked in victory, moving forward to finally help us alongside Zeb and Sabine who had finally emerged from the castle behind Ezra._

The group remained oblivious to his sudden flashback as they chattered happily, Ezra observing with a warm smile before the same man who announced the girls earlier strolled back up to them, calling for Ezra's attention.

"Your majesty?" The sudden call shut them off, reminding them all who Ezra was now. Ezra turned to face him, catching on her attention was needed and nodded and an older, shorter man was waved forward while Hera, Kanan and Zeb backed away, sensing that their time for now was up, it was best not to interrupt royal business especially with the queen.

"The Duke of _Weaseltown_." They could see agitation flash in his aged expressions, turning to snap lightly at the man and then back to facing the girls, a charming smile for them.

"'Weselton'! Duke of _Weselton_ , Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." The man, the Duke bowed respectively with a fiddle of his feet alongside him his toupee did a bow too.

At this point both girls froze at that, Ezra eyes bulging out. Snorts of laughter breaking through for Sabine before she managed to catch it, shoving her hands over her mouth while Ezra managed to almost entirely suppress it, not even a sound escaping but her gloved hand still covering her lips though luckily the Duke hadn't heard nor noticed.

"Ahem. Uh, thank you. Only, I don't dance," Ezra stated, bring her hands together formally, the Duke deflating slightly. Unfortunately for someone a glint then appeared in Ezra's eyes.

"Ah"

"But my sister does." Sabine's eyes widened but before she could stop this, she was whisked away.

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"Ohǃ Lucky you!"

"Oh, I don't think-!" Ezra smiles evilly, watching it take place.

"If you swoon, let me know! I'll catch you!" Laughing, Ezra decides to call out to her sister tauntingly.

"Sorry!" She waved after Sabine, before diving back into a conversation with the announcer.

Meanwhile the Duke spun Sabine around, letting go and going solo. Sabine stood awkwardly in the middle, watching the old man with confusion.

"Like an agile peacock...!" Not so agile when he slammed his feet onto Sabine's continuously, yelps of shock and pain erupting from the poor girl.

"Ow! Ow!" People watched the two in amusement, feeling pity for the princess and praying it wasn't their turn next.

"Speaking of, it's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" Sabine jumped slightly when he leaned closer to her, eyes narrowed slyly. Meanwhile Hera, Kanan and Zeb watched from a distance this happening, frowns mirroring each other but suddenly he jumped back and back into, whatever he was doing.

"No." Back with the two, Sabine drawled out her answer unsurely, in truth she didn't know at all, it was a decision made by her late parents, one that had never come to light. She almost suggested asking her sister but held the idea back, not wanting to push her sister after finally being with her after so many years, 13 years all added up, she didn't want another following after.

"Oh. Alright. Hang on They don't call me "the Little Dipper" for nothing!" suddenly the Duke grabs Sabine, his arm wrapping around her waist and dipping her back, leaving her to see Ezragiggling at her and sends back an 'I'll kill you for this later' smile but before she can do otherwise the Duke tips Sabine back up and spins her.

"Oh!" Sabine stumbles, regaining her balance while the Duke still continues, not affected in the slightest. Sabine stares at him in doubt, an expression saying ' _really?'_

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey...I fly!" Sabine face-palmed and mouthed to her sister, ' _what? Seriously?'_ Ezra shrugged back, not really understanding herself, standing alone watching as the dance _finally_ comes to an end.

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, my lady!" Sabine tried her hardest to run away with her injured and sore feet, cringing when she heard his offer. Ezra waits for her back up near the thrones, Zeb standing a couple feet behind her while Hera and Kanan converse a bit further away over something Sabine can guess is important, judging by the looks on their expressions.

"Well he was spritely," Ezra's calm, amused voice snaps her attention back to her as she reaches her spot again next to the queen. A small laugh manages to slip out from Sabine when she went to reply.

"Especially for a man heels." Ezra snorts, before stopping herself and actually laughing alongside Sabine. Both smile warmly at each other and Hera and Kanan break their conversation, nodding and making their way over to the girls.

"Are you okay?" Sabine nods to her sister, just looking around, she more than okay, the best she's been in a long time. They've both changed so much, Ezra now reaching more to Kanan's height who was around 6, 4 ft. she appeared to be at least just below 6 ft. Sabine herself was below that.

"I've never been better. This is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time." Ezra moves to agree with her and the others smile with relief; maybe it's all over now. They can finally be a family again; they've waited so long now, what happened before doesn't matter now, now they could have Ezra back, _Their_ Ezra. Then something changes, stiffening, Ezra's movements stop altogether, a distant look appears in her eyes before pulling herself away from a hug that Sabine so badly wanted to give, a frown growing on her blank face as she looked away to anywhere but any of them.

"But it can't." Hera and Kanan stopped, almost to the girls, frozen in shock – w-what? What just happened, she was so happy before.

Sabine tried to reach over for her sister, fear growing inside of her as she prays, _please Ezra, don't._

 ***SABINE POV***

I tried so desperately to reach my sister who now seemed so far away, a scowl almost taking place of her beautiful smile from earlier.

"Why not? I mean, if we..." _just talked. Don't leave me Ezra, please._ My prayer goes unanswered when she snapped.

"It just can't!" She hissed sharply to me, not even sparing a second glance my way anymore. I fell a step backwards, Pain striking in my chest again, a pain I hoped I wouldn't feel again, I guess I was mistaken. I looked to her again but nothing, I scowl at her silently and walk away.

"Excuse me for a minute." I see out of the corner of my eye Hera and Kanan try to rush to me but I hold my hand up to say I need some time alone, _I don't understand…_

Then I was promptly knocked the side, again.

"Gotcha." I looked to find Jacob smiling at me while he held my hand, I smiled in relief, _someone I know and won't pry._

"Hey." When he pulled me to my feet he let go but still hung near.

"You want to talk?" I snapped my empty gaze to him staring until it seemed he held true to his words, so I nodded, listening to him talk as we left the party for fresh air. I never really heard about the Inkvisiittori Isles before now so I walked keen on picking up everything I could learn, hell I'll probably never go there so may as well learn while I can.

"Okay wait, wait. So, you have how many brothers?" I paused him in disbelief, _no way_ , he chuckled, repeating the same answer again.

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible. Literally. For two years!" I winced, knowing it's like, except that it was longer than two years for me…

"That must have been horrible" I looked to him sympathetically, feel empathy for the actions of his brothers, didn't the other 9 brothers do something? At least Hera, Kanan and Zeb tried to change it the outcome, they tried to get through to Ezra, whether it worked or not, they tried for me, for us.

"Meh. It's what brothers do." I watched him shrug it off, but stopped him, placing my hand on his arm, I smiled empathetically to him, sad as it was I knew exactly how it was but I didn't really have anyone else, Hera and Kanan were only here so often and Zeb had other duties to attend other than playing dress up with some silly princess.

I felt tears grow in my eyes and I looked away, back out to the open sprawling gardens beneath us on the small balcony we had stashed away too. I felt his questioning grow and I sighed, responding with the truth.

"And sisters too. Ezra, Hera, Kanan and I were really close when we were little. But then one day, she just shut us all out and...I never knew why." I frowned, recalling the day back she closed that door forever.

 _I paused as I found Ezra standing alone by a door, her eyes briefly locked with all of us, we smiled fleetingly, our expressions full of hope but hers remained blank and I watched as she door shut with her behind it without a word._

Suddenly a hand took mine, startling me from my memories, I looked to Jacob confusedly as he only smiled back me, I blushed lightly unable to keep eye contact with him, it's not like I loved him or anything but I've never exactly been around a 'boy' that's paid attention to me like this so I blushed, I do everything I feel embarrassed, awkward or you get the idea.

"I don't know why she shut you but I know how it feels to be alone, I promise while I'm around I won't ever do that to you." I held back unshed tears from his words and smiled, _eh what the hell, let's be crazy and weird, extremely weird._

"Can I just say something crazy?" I shook my hands to show what I meant and he laughed.

"I love crazy." I snorted, jumping up towards the doors.

" _All my life has been a series of doors in my face and then suddenly I find someone, maybe that's you?_ " I snapped the doors shut and spun around to face him, a smirk showing. I nodded and he followed along, trying to not laugh, _let's see where this goes_. I remember reading this song somewhere but whether this'll work or not is the question.

" _I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place._ " Following, he moved to face the area out around us, one arm swinging 'round slowly, to capture his words. I scrunched my nose at him, _what is he saying there?_

" _And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue._ " I squealed in shock when he pinched my nose, jumping slightly back I swatted his hand away, still singing stupidly, _Oh yeah it's the chocolate fondue for you buddy_.

" _But with you,_ " I sang, the same line flowing from his lips as well, I took off back inside with him following.

" _I found my place, I see your face and it's nothing like I've ever known before. Love is an open door, love is an open door, love is an open door._ " His arm slid around my waist, spinning me once we reached the hallways, I snorted in laughter, slapping him away and vanishing off again, daring him to keep up and find me.

" _With you, with you, with you, with you. Love is an open door._ " Turning slightly and found a guard approaching around a bend and I froze ducking into another room, ripping Jacob in with me and shutting the door, hearing a pause in movement before it returned, facing the opposite direction, I laughed in relief, Jacob copying his facial expression slightly confused and worried but smiling nonetheless.

Then he pulled me away, outside towards a shortcut for the docks and we began climbing a lighthouse watchtower, our voice still continuing the stupid melody.

" _I mean it's crazy._ "

"What?" I snipped lightly, pushing him against the stairs, stumbling but regaining and balance and continuing, pulling me with him.

" _We finish each other's_ –"

" _Sandwiches!_ " I yelped right next to him, enjoying the sweet satisfaction of him jumping a mile high with my loud voice, then spinning to catch me, raising an eyebrow and smirking lightly, I giggled at the sight, dodging away.

" _That's what I was gonna say!_ " He cried back and I snorted.

"Yeah, right!" Breaking the song momentarily I reached the top first.

" _I've never met someone who thinks so much like me._ " I breathed, realizing I actually hadn't in a long time, while Jacob is nothing like me he understands, maybe…..

" _Jinx! Jinx again!_ " We cried, trying to beat each other, in all honestly we both had randomly said the same thought on our minds, strangely enough.

" _Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation._ " My foot then gave away, lending me back into his arms, my hazel eyes looking with his red ones, I blushed again – I got a habit of doing this don't I?

" _You and I were just meant to be._ " He leaned and I found myself slipping away quite easily, taking in his shocked expression, _not today big boy._

" _Say goodbye, say goodbye to the pain of the past._ " I couldn't honestly believe that we still singing let alone singing at all. I waved mockingly behind my back and continued up the stairs one last time before reaching the top and taking off, hiding but matching his voice with the last lines.

" _We don't have to feel it anymore._ " I yelped when he appeared right beside me, red eyes sparkling in mischief and joy, I laughed exhaustingly at the sight, a few strands of my violet hair flopping into my vision but moving around so much. I felt so warm, betting my face was flushed red all the way.

" _Love is an open door, love is an open door._ " I couldn't help it as he pulled me closer, spinning me within his grasp, the feel of it all was something I had been so desperate for so many years, I didn't want to give this up. The wind blowing through and the heat of my movements matched together perfectly. But he halted then pulled me back the steps faster than when we came up, way faster. I laughed loudly, not protesting the slightest.

" _Life can be so much more with you, with you, with you, with you!_ " My eyes stayed on him when all the scenery around me blurred significantly until we slowed down to almost a complete stop, five last words echoing from under his breath, I turned to look at him curiously, finally realizing we were somehow back in one of the gardens surrounding the castle, maybe I could at least gain one friend at the end of this all.

" _Love is an open door._ " I raised an eyebrow, half smirking – half smiling with what he planning to do, I had not the slightest idea. Then he dropped to one knee and I stared in shock, _he's not serious, is he?! Please tell me he's not._

"Can we be crazy? Will you marry me?" One voice screamed _say no, say no! You know how stupid this is?_ And the other shouted, _Ezra will have to pay attention to you now, say yes!_ I barely know this man or at least in time sakes considering I let him talk for the longest time on end. _Eh, judge me later for my actions, I can be crazy especially that maybe now Ezra will listen_.

"Can I say something even crazier? Hell yes!" Jacob only laughed in response, grabbing me once again – this man has to knock that off – and spinning me around, I clung to his for seemingly dear life. My heart weighed with guilt, knowing I didn't truly want to marry this man, I barely knew him, a good friend but I wasn't ready to get married anytime soon but he seemed easy enough to fool with my fake bravado – so to speak.

"Come on!" letting go, he waved me away and I followed, back to the party.

 **Author's note**

 **Hi so here's chapter three, I don't want to say much but I edited the songs here to try to keep to the characters because we all know that Ezra and Sabine are completely opposite to Elsa and Anna so yeah. So yeah, not much, everyone give a warm welcome to my friend** **LaraEverdeen18, I actually know them from somewhere else other than fanfiction and hopefully they'll start their own fanfics soon. Okay now review answers.**

Paint the Fangirling Wolf-Dog – really? Hmm I'll have to check it out (haven't yet – been busy) thank you – here it is! And thanks again, nice to know my ideas are accepted.

 **Right so that's done, hope you enjoyed this update and I shall say every weekend, either Saturday or Sunday I will update either this or ANF, so you still have something to look forward to and read. Bye for now guys xx**

 **Midnight**


End file.
